Pacto con la serpiente
by Menlis
Summary: Esta historia es slash, quedan advertidos. Resuemen dentro


Hola a todos antes que nada y aunque sea tarde espero que halláis pasado una navidad y un fin de año genial. Yo estoy contenta ya que después de haber pasado una temporada deprimida por diversas cosas, además de haber perdido todas las historias de mi ordenador, he decidido remontarme, volviendo a escribir que es lo que mejor me distrae, pero esta vez con un USB (hay que aprender de los errores)

Tengo varias historias empezadas con varios capítulos redactados. Esta es una de ellas y espero que os guste. Los que me siguen en las otras historias no se preocupen que estoy terminando el siguiente capitulo de cada una de ellas. Iré actualizando la próxima semana

** Resumen:** Harry intenta seguir ese año lo mejor que puede, teniendo a la comunidad mágica en contra y al alumnado de hogwarts creyéndolo un loco mentiroso, sin olvidar a la nueva profesora de DCAO, cuya meta de joderlo es superior incluso a la de snape, sin poder contar con nadie. Apartándose poco a poco de los que le rodean y sin tener que seguir el papel de héroe gryffindor, ira manifestando su verdadero ser, descubriendo matices de su personalidad que ni sabia que existían. Pero lo mas trascendental será que ese año por fin cumplirá su destino, pero no el marcado por la sociedad o por una dramática profecía, sino el que el mismo decidió de pequeño, el pacto que hizo para sobrevivir. Los recuerdos de una niñez olvidada regresarán para hacerle recordar quien es en realidad

_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Se abrazaba las piernitas con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. Sentía cada vez más dolor en su pequeño cuerpecito. Solo quería escapar, no importa a donde fuera, con tal de que fuera a un lugar donde el dolor parara, o quizás mejor donde este no existiera. <em>

_El pequeño contuvo un sollozo, sabiendo que le estaba prohibido llorar. No entendía porque tenia que sufrir así. No creía ser un niño malo, no hacia travesuras ni odiaba a nadie. Sintió otra punzada recorriendo su espalda. Respiró profundo, intentando no dejarse arrastrar. No quería volver. Aunque en ese lugar no hubiera mas que su propia compañía, por lo menos el dolor se sentía menos, incluso había momentos en que podía desligarse completamente de el. Tenia que concentrarse, no podía volver hasta que todo acabara. Contuvo otro sollozo, a veces deseaba quedarse ahí para siempre_

_Escuchó unos pasos. El niño contuvo la respiración, en ese lugar nunca había habido nadie a parte de él. Levantó su cabeza con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo, dejando ver unos ojos verdes y profundos. Su mirada se encontró con otro niño un poco mas mayor que el. Nunca lo había visto. Pronto se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía a un ritmo rápido, completamente olvidado del dolor, totalmente pendiente del otro que se acercaba cada vez más._

_Pronto se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él, así pudo detallarlo con mas detalle. Era un niño pálido, vestido con ropas tan desgastadas como la suya, pero que aun así no le quitaban el porte que desprendía. Su pelo era tan negro como el suyo, solo que completamente peinado sin un solo pelo fuera de lugar. Se fijó en sus ojos, sintiendo un escalofrío. Nunca había visto unos ojos así. Estos eran tan rojos como la sangre, con pequeñas puntitas verdes. Pero lo peor era lo que trasmitía su mirada, una frialdad tan estremecedora que te congelaba. Tragó duro. Él no era un chico normal, eso estaba claro, después de todo había incluso logrado llegar a ese lugar al que solo el tenia acceso. Sabía que el otro lo estaba observado con la misma atención que él. Su mirada no se había apartado ni un momento de su cara, observándolo con una expresión contemplativa. _

_-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó de improviso haciéndole estremecer. Tenía una voz melodiosa y suave que el niño solo pudo asociar con la que tendrían los ángeles si estos existieran._

_-Porque duele- respondió con un susurro tenue, siendo esa la única respuesta que podía dar_

_El otro se agachó a su altura, poniendo una manita en su mejilla. El pequeño cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella caricia que era la primera que podía recordar haber recibido. Era una sensación demasiado calida, era para desear que nunca acabara_

_Abrió los ojos dejándose atrapar por los rojos del otro niño. Este curvó los labios en una sonrisa - Yo evitaré que el dolor te vuelva a atrapar… con una condición_

_-¿Que condición?- pregunto entrecortadamente, aunque sabia que fuera lo que fuera el aceptaría. El otro pareció leer sus pensamientos, ya que con un brillo de indiscutible triunfo acercó sus labios a su oreja dispuesto a decírselo._

_Por alguna razón, se le pusieron los pelos de punta sintiendo la respiración del otro en su cuello, además de pequeños escalofríos, que esta vez lejos de ser desagradables se sentían bien aunque le produjeran una sensación extraña_

_Entonces el niño abrió sus labios - lo que quiero es…- pero se vio interrumpido por una luz verde que explotó envuelta en una risa cruel y fría_

En un viejo castillo oculto en algún lugar de Inglaterra, un joven se despertaba completamente empapado en sudor y respirando dolorosamente, rememorando otra de sus pesadillas, aunque esta fuera bastante diferente, sobre todo con la aparición de un niño de mirada roja que harry no recordaba haber visto nunca. Se dejó caer en la cama volviendo a dormirse al momento. A la mañana siguiente al despertarse solo pudo recordar una luz verde y el sonido de una risa igual de siniestra que la del resto de sus sueños. Pero nada más. Y dispuesto como siempre a olvidarse de sus oscuras pesadillas, evadiéndose de ellas en su mente, se dispuso a empezar un nuevo día, sin siquiera poder sospechar que a partir de ese día todo cambiaria y nada volvería a ser igual

/

_Mansión del señor tenebroso_

-Lucius- siseó con una voz fría el mago más peligroso de la comunidad mágica

-Mi señor

-Tengo entendido que tu hijo goza en este momento de una posición de indiscutible poder entre sus compañeros

-Así es- afirmó con la voz más firme que pudo reunir. Le había sorprendido en demasía que su señor se interesara en su hijo

Voldemort le miró fijamente. Su miada era como siempre demasiado intensa, casi podías sentir como tu alma era arrebatada por esos ojos

-Entonces quiero que le informes que tengo una misión par el- dijo esbozando una sonrisa estremecedora que prometía torturas y muerte a quien se interpusiera en su camino

* * *

><p>Bueno que tal. Se que es poco pero quería que el inicio fuera así. El resumen de esta tampoco me ha gustado, pero que le vamos a hacer parase que hoy no estoy inspirada en cuanto a resúmenes<p>

Nos vemos en el siguiente


End file.
